


Saving the Fallen

by The_Crab_Overlord



Category: Authorized Personnel Only
Genre: CIA, Rescue Mission, Spies, These are characters from a server I'm in, alias - Freeform, angsty, feat. dadvok, sd-6, secret agents, snart and crab, special agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crab_Overlord/pseuds/The_Crab_Overlord
Summary: Sometimes, you have to help those who have forsaken you.It's for the greater good...right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Saving the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> hi fizz and co :)

Something was off the moment Snart and Lesia entered the parking garage.

(Yes, they did drive together to work. They rotated who drove and who controlled the music. For being international spies, they sure weren’t paid enough.)

Snart scanned their keycard to enter the private sector of the parking garage.  
They exited the vehicle, noticing an air-conditioning repair van. It was parked near a vent, so they didn’t think anything of it. There was still a driver in the van however. He leered at Lesia as the duo passed. 

“Hey pretty lady, why don’t you turn that frown upside down?” Lesia continued walking, not even looking at the man. Snart glared at him, pressing a hand to Lesia’s back to urge her along. As they neared the door to enter the bank, Havok came running up to them. 

“I know yesterday was hard for you both, I just want to make sure you’re both okay,” He appeared concerned. “You’re still in, right?”

Lesia and Snart shared a glance.

“Yeah, we’re still in,” Snart replied. 

“Come on,” Havok said. “I can get you into the facility quicker. He gestured them over to a hallway. Red lasers beamed at them. Clearly, this area was restricted access. Havok scanned his fingerprint on a nearby biometric pad. “Perks of having a high-ranking security clearance,” He grinned at them, leading them to the elevator. Things were quiet as the elevator began its descent into the private sector.

Then, the lights shut off.

It was too quiet. 

“Havok, what’s happening?” Lesia furrowed her brows, looking around wildly. Havok picked up the emergency phone. 

Silence.

“Ghet and Fizz activated the security failsafe. Once the initial lockdown lifts, the elevator is going to go straight to the SD-6 floor and automatically open, and who knows who’ll meet us in there.”

As if on cue, the elevator whirred to life, and once again began going downwards. The three passengers shared a look. 

“We’re going to have to get on top of the elevator,” Havok said. It wasn’t a unique concept to the two younger agents. They had to do this often on missions. Havok cupped his hands for Lesia to step in. Lesia climbed up, and pushed out the emergency panel. She helped Havok get up, and then pulled Snart, who jumped and grabbed onto the ledge. Quickly, they replaced the ceiling panel, holding onto the elevator cables. 

They heard the ding of doors opening.

They held their breath.

Someone entered the elevator.

Then they exited.

“Boss, there’s nobody here,” They heard an Australian voice speak into a radio. They couldn’t hear the reply, as footsteps clunked away. Havok gestured for them to follow him. He pushed into a secret passage, likely for servicing the elevator. He maneuvered them into a storage room that had long been out of use. There were filing cabinets and an array of tables covered in a thick layer of dust. Havok walked over to a column with wires poking out of it. Spotting another wire poking out of an old computer monitor, he held it up to the exposed parts of the wires on the column. The screen blinked to life, audio playing out of a small speaker. 

“There are 600 cameras hidden throughout SD-6. We can use this room to keep tabs on what’s happening.” Lesia and Snart crowded around the monitor, Havok standing behind them, his hands on their shoulders. He flicked the screen to show the main workspace in the office. Lesia gasped.

There were men in vests and cargo pants, holding top-of-the-line arms. They had all of the on-shift agents in zip-ties on the ground, but Fizz and Ghet sat in chairs. The man who appeared to be leading this band of marauders was questioning Fizz and Ghet about...something. Something about Russia, about Iran, about death.

About the CIA.

Why they didn’t rescue him out of Russia.

Because he thought that SD-6 was part of the CIA.

Snart looked angry. They knew that if Fizz and Ghet hadn’t lied to him, this man’s friends would still be alive.

Lesia was more concerned about Khio and Kat. They looked okay, just worried. Anon was a little more antsy. She never did well in front of small audiences, so being held captive? Not what she signed up for. Anon enjoyed the simplicity of her gadgets, not the complexities of spy work.

She was not doing well.

“It sounds like he’s trying to get something out of the vault. Even if Ghet and Fizz give him the codes, the failsafe is active.” Havok swallowed, “If that happens, 500 pounds of C4 will detonate and destroy any evidence that the Los Angeles cell of SD-6 ever existed. With all of us inside.”


End file.
